Hide and Seek
by HauntedxSoul
Summary: "So, if we were to play a game of hide and seek, you would win? Always?" No matter where in the world I traveled, he would find me. No matter how hard I tried, he would find me. I guess that's what I deserve. Falling for a tracker and a vampire at that. How many humans made that mistake and survived? My guess: not many.
1. Meet Kara Grace Vetrov

Kara Grace Vetrov

**Biography**

Born in Elk Mountain, Wyoming

December 18, 1993

Both sides of family are of Russian decent

Parents murdered

Grandmother moved from Russia to United States to become Kara's legal guardian when she was 16

Speaks fluent Russian

**Appearance**

Reddish Brown hair

Blue eyes

5'7"

Slim, hourglass figure

**Personality**

Stubborn

Brash

Brave

Loyal

Impatient

Reliable

**Family**

Gramm (grandmother)

Demetri (mate)

Krysi Rose (adoptive sister)

Kayden Vetrov (brother)


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

I was born on December 18, 1993 in Elk Mountain, Wyoming. A small town with only about 200 people in it. It was one of those towns where you knew everyone and everyone knew you. I had an older brother, Kayden. My family owned a small horse farm just outside of town. And by "just outside of town" I meant about six miles. Our driveway was a dirt road. And despite being away from everything, I enjoyed it.

It all started when I was about eight. No one ever took notice except for my parents . . . and my superstitious grandmother who had sworn up and down that I was touched by an angel. I was at school when it happened. A kid, Brody, had spit into my hair. And it wasn't the first occurrence. So, out of anger, I told him to go jump off the top of the playground and to my surprise, he actually did it. When Brody came to, he couldn't even remember why he jumped off.

After that event, I began to notice that it only happened when my emotions were running high. Angry, sad, or even happy. My brother was the only one who believed that there was nothing wrong with me.

When I was sixteen, my parents were murdered. Harsh way of putting it. No visible stab wound, no gunshot to the head. Just a bite mark to the neck and their blood gone. Gramm took over then and that was the last detail we heard about my parents.

"That's what happens when you involve yourself with the wrong people, Kara." Gramm said, "They should've given you up while they still had the chance."

* * *

**Okay, I just want to see what kind of reaction I got during the prologue. I won't be posting the first chapter until I'm finished with my Harry Potter story which should be soon.**

**So, do you like the idea or do you think I should trash it? Let me know!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	3. Not Forgotten

_**Kara**_

I squinted my eyes at the setting sun that cast a bright orange glow over our Wyoming farm. The mountains that stood in the distance were silhouettes against the sky. I was sitting on the fence, the wood bending slightly beneath my weight.

"You think there's more to the world than just Wyoming?"

I glanced down at Avery, her brunette hair was slung over her shoulder in a long braid.

"Did you not pay attention in geography?"

She smiled, "I did, but I wasn't any good at it."

Avery Wellman and I had been best friends since middle school. In my mind, she had an all-around perfect life. She was a pretty brunette, about 5'5 maybe. She had two older brothers and a younger sister. Her parents were highly involved in the community and somehow, she managed to see herself as the outcast in the family.

"I want to travel. Go to Rome. Or Greece. Russia even. I want out of here."

"Yeah," I jumped down off the fence, "So do I."

I had wanted out of here since Mom and Dad died. But obviously we could exactly just sell the farm and move. When Gramm first came to Wyoming, she gave Kayden and me a choice: we could uproot our lives and move halfway across the world to Italy or stay in Wyoming.

Obviously, Kayden and I choose to stay here.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets, the setting sun causing the temperature to drop.

"Kara Grace, you need to come inside." Gramm's yelling floated through the open window.

I turned to look at the back of the farm house. My parents had built it; made of red brick which had been painted brown in recent years. It had a creaky wraparound porch that had been renovated several times by me, Kayden, and Dad. I felt a pang of nostalgia run through me and I bit my lip.

"So there's a party Friday night. Some guy from my biology class invited me." She met my eyes, "Come with?"

"I don't know, Avery"

"Come on! You never go out anymore." She lowered her voice, "I know your not a stickler for your Gramm's rules."

I bit my lip and nodded my head, "Fine, I'll go."

Her lips spread into a grin, "I'll pick you up Wednesday! We'll go dress shopping!"

I walked her to her car, a powder blue Prius her parents bought her for her 18th birthday.

"We'll get our nails done on Friday morning." She tugged on one of my long curls.

"I'm not looking to impress anyone,"

Avery flashed a smile before lowering herself onto the grey leather seat, "No, but a party's a party and as always, you have to look your best."

I backtracked towards the front porch and gave Avery a wave as she peeled out of our gravel driveway.

**_Demetri_**

Aro's elegant handwriting was written on lineless pages. Notes he had scribbled throughout the years of things he had run across or cases he would restudy.

The pages rustled as Aro's hand came to a sharp stop, pointing to a specific paragraph.

"Brother?" Caius glanced over at Aro, noticing his hesitation.

"Here, He tapped the page gently.

"Have you forgotten her case?" Caius didn't look over. The flame from the candle caused shadows to flicker over his face.

"Not forgotten," Aro whispered, "Put aside." He tapped the page once more.

Marcus released a sigh, "Is it, to our understanding, wise to pursue her?"

"They had a chance," Aro rubbed his fingers together, "That was one they did not accept. We did what was necessary to create an opening when the time came . . . However, we were unavoidably sidetracked."

I knew he was hinting at the feud we had with the Cullens.

"Demetri,"

I lifted my gaze to meet Aro's, "Retrieve Felix."

I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgment and turned on my heel, exiting the room.

_**Kara**_

I stared at the dress, "I'm not wearing this."

The black material didn't even stop mid-thigh. The only thing I found appealing were the lace sleeves which stopped at my elbow.

Avery grabbed my elbows and turned me towards the three way mirror, "You look beautiful."

"It shows too much," I struggled to pull down the dress to cover more of my legs.

Avery dragged me into her mother's dress boutique earlier this morning. It was incredibly popular when the time of prom came around at the high school. The entire store was painted in soft green and Avery's mother had put up fairy lights around the entire store to set it in a soft glow at night.

Avery pulled my hands away from the dress, "You're wearing it on Friday. You'll be the talk of the town."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My reddish brown hair was tossed up into a messy bun and my eyes seemed to sink into my face. Soon, I was just standing there. Avery and the store disappeared around me. It was just me; staring at my reflection.

"I don't want to be the "talk of the town"." I snapped myself out of my thoughts, "Not again."

"Oh come on, Kara." Avery sighed, stepping away, "I didn't mean –"

I stepped off the platform and stormed into the dressing room with an elegant number one painted on the front. I slammed it shut.

* * *

**Obviously Kara's a bit damaged. But no one is perfect! I've decided to start updating this regularly because I cannot get the idea out of my head. So, I'll try to start updating every Thursday!**

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know!**

**ALSO, THERE IS A LINK IN MY PROFILE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE KARA'S DRESS!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	4. Encounter

_**Kara**_

Avery walked beside me across the parking lot, the awkward silence growing thicker by the second. I told her I would rather walk alone, but she adamantly refused.

"You know I didn't –"

I looked Avery in the eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

Her face went slack and was void of any emotion for a few moments before she nodded, "Okay, we don't have to."

I bit down on my lip hard enough to puncture the skin. Blood spilled into my mouth and I grimaced at the taste.

"Um, Kayden's covering his shift at the store." I mumbled, "I think I'll just catch a ride with him."

Avery was unfazed by what I just did, "Are you sure? It's not a problem. I can take you home."

"No, its fine. I'll call you later okay?"

_**Demetri**_

I was never quite sure what went through Aro's mind. Some, like Krystina, would say it was like a maze. Everything was always changing. His plans, the way he saw a certain situation, everything could change in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you headed?"

I didn't need to turn my head to see Krystina, her golden eyes full of curiosity.

"Assignment," I said slowly.

"Who is it?"

I folded the cloak over my arm and met her gaze.

"They're sending you." She leaned against the doorframe to my chambers, "You're obviously acting as their retriever once more. So who is he?"

"She," I corrected.

In all honesty, I didn't know who she was. I dipped into Aro's mind and sought out her mind. It was strong, incredibly so, and would be simple to follow. Much like Krystina's was.

"Never really go after women do you?" She grinned.

"Not mortals,"

Krystina's face fell, "Human?"

I said nothing. It was rare for me to retrieve another immortal being, it was on a different level for me to retrieve a human.

"You can't bring a human back here."

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I, Krystina?"

"Don't call me that."

I stepped around her 5'1" figure and out of the doorway.

"Demetri!" She called after me.

"Don't pester him, Krystina." Alec's voice rang from a short distance.

I threw the cloak over my shoulders, hearing Krystina huff behind me.

_**Kara**_

I began to wring my hands together as I peered up at the row of paint swatches. "I thought there were only seven colors in the rainbow." I commented as Kayden walked up.

"There's several in between," He commented, wiping his hands on his green work apron.

I just sniffled.

With a grin plastered on his face, he reached over and pinched my nose. I grabbed his wrist and attempted to get him to release me.

"I got your nose." He laughed and released my nose, "Your allergies act up if you're in here for more than two minutes."

I rubbed my nose as Kayden tossed me his keys, "Head home. I'll hitch a ride with Gabe."

* * *

There was a long stretch of land between my home and the rest of the town. Mostly flat, with a few rolling hills. Our closest neighbor was an older couple that owned a horse farm, but I passed it just a moment ago.

I turned down the radio and slowed down. Several feet down the road was what looked like a person. Taller, wide shoulder, probably a guy.

First off: What was a person doing out in the middle of the road? Second: Why the hell was it at night? Third: Why in the middle of nowhere?

I stopped completely and waited.

"Okay seriously?"

I flung the door open and stepped out.

"Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the road?" I called.

He didn't seem to be in a hurry as he moved closer. His moves were graceful and as he grew closer, I could make out some more of his features in the brightness of the headlights.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

This time when he moved, he disappeared into a blur.

I took several steps back in surprise before immediately turning and darting back into the car. My mind was moving incredibly quick and I wasn't even registering my movements when I threw the car into drive and stepped on the gas.

Before I hit him, my eyes met his. A glowing, brilliant red met my own blue ones.

_**Demetri**_

I watched as Felix pulled his teeth from the woman's neck. Her heartbeat had long since stopped. But Felix, unfortunately, was the type of vampire that preferred to get every last drop out of his victim.

I rubbed my fingers together, pretending not to notice him inhale the air once more.

"Done already?" He called.

I wasn't the type to become quenched. I enjoyed the hunt, the meal.

"Quite."

He dropped the body and it hit the cobblestone street with a dull thud.

"So, where is she?"

I continued to stare at the woman on the ground. I wasn't exactly sure it was the best idea to bring Felix along. The girl was only human. I was fairly certain I could've handled her fine on my own. Felix's bloodlust could, in the end, cause us a bit of difficulty.

I bolted. Felix's footsteps followed immediately. If we were lucky, we would be back within the next three days. That was if she didn't give us trouble.

* * *

So, its been a while. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thoughts.

Much Love,

HS

PS: Krystina is a character from another fanfic. If you would like to check out her story, I still have it up! It might not be any good since I wrote it awhile ago.

But: She's vegetarian; Mated to Alec; Edward's younger sister. So, there's a little background info on her.


	5. IF YOU HAVE READ LIFE OF ANOTHER

Okay, so I know some of you have read Life of Another. I want you to please disregard what you read. For those of you that have read it, it be appreciated if you went a read the first two chapters of Even in Death.

The Krystina Rose in that story is the one you will be seeing in Hide and Seek. She will mention her background in this story and I don't want you to be confused.

I probably should've uploaded that one before I uploaded this one, but you can't be perfect can you?

So head over a read the first two chapters!

Thanks,

HS


	6. Found

_**Kara**_

_"So you made it home alright last night?"_

I was currently rumpling my black and lavender comforter as I sat on my bed with my sketch pad propped up on my knees. Before answering, I grabbed a red pencil out of the case and pressed it to the paper.

"Yeah," I lied, "I made it home. Kayden lent me his car."

I wasn't going to mention the run in I had with that . . . thing in the middle of highway 72.

"_Good. I'm picking you up at noon tomorrow." _I could hear the excitement in her voice, _"And try to be awake before then please."_

"I'll make an effort."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I continued to gently color, shading in the red within the thick black lines. A chilly wind blew through my window and ruffled the lavender curtains that hung against them.

The tip of the pencil snapped as I pressed down too roughly. My hand began to shake as I pulled away from the paper.

"Kara, dinner's on the table." Kayden's voice floated up from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Staring up at me were two blood red eyes. Almost identical to the ones I came across earlier tonight.

I clutched my pencil tighter in my hand. What was it about those eyes that had me so drawn in?

_**Demetri**_

"Wouldn't it have just been easier if she was in a larger town?"

"Perhaps, it might have been," I muttered, "There would be . . . less attraction to a missing girl."

A chilly wind blew and knocked my cloak backwards. I had narrowed my search to the west. Wyoming to be exact. A beautiful state no doubt with a fairly small population which would make it easier to pick her out, but might draw attention to her absence.

I stared out over the darkened grassy plains. A welcome sign was firmly planted into the ground that welcomed visitors to Wyoming.

"Seems like a dull place to call home,"

"Hm."

I could feel the familiar itch of her mind. We were close.

_**Kara**_

The late afternoon sun streamed in through my open window. A cool gust of wind blew in and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Gramm's upset with you." Kayden sang as he walked into my room.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the least," He grunted as he laid on my bed, "She's locked in her room."

I froze. The tip of my lip gloss was still pressed to my lips.

"What? Are you worried she's going to throw another fortune at you?"

Gramm was an incredibly superstitious woman. She had it branded in her mind that there were things out there that we couldn't explain. I even asked her if she believed vampires were a real species.

She looked me dead in the eye and had said, "That's not something to joke about Kara Grace. You're parents should've known that."

"You've got to give her some credit though," Kayden placed his hands behind his head, "She's believed in this stuff all her life and still we haven't ended up placing her in a home."

"Kayden!"

"You know it's true." He spread his lips into a smile.

"Yes but I won't voice it." I went back to applying the final layer of lip gloss.

"I'm aware of that. But you'll be careful tonight?"

I slipped on my heels and met Kayden's brown eyes.

"You don't want me to go, do you?"

He sighed and stood off the bed. When our parents died, Kayden became incredibly protective over me. And vice versa. If anything were to happen to him, I think I would be the one to end up in a mental hospital.

"I want you to be careful," Kayden placed his hands on my arms, "Okay?"

"I'll be fine. Avery will be there." I gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his cheek, "I'll call you when I get there!"

I darted out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Kara Grace."

I skid to a stop, my hand on the knob of the front door.

"Avery's here, Gramm." I didn't look back as I spoke, "I can't have her –"

I heard the stairs creak under her weight, "I have something for you."

I turned around. Gramm's grey hair was pinned back into a neat bun. A shaky hand was grasped tightly around the rail and I took the other when she reached out for help.

Once she was firmly on the ground, she reached into her robe pocket.

"It was your mother's." Gramm said softly. In her hand was a silver necklace. A round, purple gem sat at the end and surrounded by a beautiful array of silver vines.

She reached out and dropped it in my hand.

"Amethyst. A protection gem." Gramm explained, "You must wear it always."

"Thanks Gramm." I gave her a small smile and fastened it around my neck, "I'll stay at Avery's tonight."

Gramm's hand suddenly closed firmly around my wrist, "Don't leave Avery's sight. It's not safe to be alone."

I huffed. I was annoyed at Gramm's persistence, "Okay Gramm. I told Kayden I would call him as soon as I got there."

Kayden appeared at the top of the stairs with a strained grin on his face, "I told you she would throw another prophecy at you."

_**Demetri**_

We stayed in the shadows of the neighboring house. She was in there. She's been in there for a good two hours. The scent of sweat and blood was heavy in the air and it made me wonder how many bodies were able to fit in such a small home.

Several people were spread across the lawn. None of them meeting the girl's strength of mind.

"I don't see why we can't go in." Felix huffed.

"We can't cause a scene, Felix." I narrowed my eyes at the front door, "You lack patience."

"It's not a virtue I care to have."

I was a patient person. But I had been chasing her for nearly a week and was ready to go back to Italy.

I stepped closer to the small house. She was getting closer. The door was suddenly flung open.

I patted Felix's arm and snagged his attention. Her heart shaped face was scrunched in annoyance and her auburn hair was in a slight disarray.

Her. She was the one.

* * *

Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got a bit of writer's block towards the end, but I was quite happy with how it turned out!

Much Love,

HS


	7. Caught

_**Kara**_

Never was I going to another party with Avery. The minute we walked through the door her lips had locked with Parker Grant's and that was the last I saw of her. Now I was stuck with a guy who claimed he had a bio class with Avery at college.

"You're a little out of your element here, aren't you?" He smelled of liquor.

"No," I stated.

I leaned back against the wall and took a sip of the cheap beer that was in my cup. I wasn't a heavy drinker because 1: I was underage and 2: it was gross.

"I may not come here often, but I'm not a stranger."

The boy whose name I learned was Tommy leaned against the wall next to me, "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

I scrunched my nose at him and didn't answer. The entire living room smelt of sweat and alcohol. All of the furniture was pushed against the walls and I didn't dare sit on any of it.

Tommy placed a hand on my arm and I narrowed my eyes at him. His own brown eyes were glittering with mischief.

"I say we go somewhere else?" He questioned.

I glanced off to the side to try and hide my annoyance, "Yeah, that's not a good idea."

He pushed a strand of my curled hair out of my face. I dropped my beer and grabbed his shoulders before nailing him directly in the crotch.

"Like I said," I huffed, "Not a good idea."

I pushed my way through the sea of people before stepping out into the night. It was quieter out here. Only a few people littered the lawn as I walked down the driveway.

I fished out my phone which I had no choice but to stash in my bra and dialed Avery's number.

"Come on Avery," I tapped my foot against the concrete before glancing back at the house.

When her voice mail picked up, I ended the call and began to walk down the sidewalk while dialing Kayden.

"_Done already Sissy?" _His playful tone chirped.

I smiled, "Unfortunately," I joked, "I didn't find anyone suitable to bring home."

"_Shocking," _

"That's actually not why I called," I said, "Avery ditched."

Kayden was quiet on the end of the line, clearly not happy about Avery.

"I was wondering if you could come get me,"

My heart began to speed up out of instinct as I grew farther away from the party.

"_Are you still at the party?"_ Kayden asked.

"Yep," I lied.

I wasn't anywhere near the party anymore. The only sound there was was the faint sound of cars in the distant and the buzzing of the streetlight I was currently standing under.

"Alright," He sighed, "text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I quickly texted Kayden the address and turned around. I made it about two steps before I stopped short and my heart leapt into my throat.

They were both standing under the adjacent streetlight. Both in dark suits. Both standing completely still. The only thing that sent me sprinting in the opposite direction of the party were their eyes. They both had the same red eyes as that man I confronted just a few nights ago.

_**Demetri**_

Her blue eyes widened and she immediately bolted. She stopped a little ways off and tore her heels of her feet before continuing to run.

"And here I thought it would be easy." Felix was thrilled she was going to run and took a step forward.

I placed my hand on his chest as she came to a stop. Her eyes connected with mine before taking off again. I removed my hand from Felix's chest and he tore off.

A moment later I took off after him. The world blurred into shades of purple and black before I came to a stop. We were standing on the side of the interstate. The only lightening was from a single blinking streetlight just a few feet away.

She shuffled backwards and surprisingly, her heart was beating steadier than it should've been. Brave little thing. She spun around and stumbled to a stop when she saw me. Her lips were parted slightly as she took in small gasps.

I took a few slow steps towards her and she whips her body towards the chain link fence that separates the interstate from the vast wilderness.

I got to her before Felix did. I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her off the fence.

I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her off the fence. She only managed a short squeal before I grabbed a cloth from the inside of my coat pocket and placed it securely over her mouth and nose.

The girl struggled throughout until she sagged into my grasp. Her scent was like honey. It was thick in the air and sweet in scent.

"You're not any fun, you know?"

I didn't reply. I was struggling with myself. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into her neck and taste her. Her blood pulsed with every heartbeat.

I lifted her up and tossed her over my shoulder. Her heart beat steadily against my back. I gave Felix one glance before we set off back for Italy.

* * *

**Just a quick note: if this were to be a movie or whatever the lovely Zoey Deutch would be portraying Kara. I know she doesn't have naturally auburn hair, but in Beautiful Creatures she does . . . so yeah! Tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


End file.
